


a daughter of kings ~ An  Éowyn Remix

by afteriwake



Series: Milestone Mix Celebration [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A fanmix created for the character Éowyn from Lord of the Rings.





	a daughter of kings ~ An  Éowyn Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliedilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliedilly/gifts).



> This was requested by **elliedilly** to celebrate a follower milestone at Tumblr.

> **The Bravery,** _“Believe”_  
>  **The Glitch Mob,** _“Between Two Points”_  
>  **Moby,** _“Porcelain”_  
>  **Splashdown,** _“Presumed Lost”_  
>  **Nine Inch Nails,** _“Dead Souls”_  
>  **Splashdown,** _“Thunder”_  
>  **Origa,** _“Rise”_  
>  **Lindsey Stirling,** _“Moon Trance”_  
>  **倖田來未,** _“You Are Not Alone (Acoustic Version)”_

[8tracks](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/a-daughter-of-kings-an-eowyn-fanmix) | [Tumblr](http://pennywaltzy.tumblr.com/post/173816396197/heeello-how-are-you-sweetie-and-what-about-your)


End file.
